


Bendy & The Drawn Realm

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Because I can, Unofficial Sequel, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: James Sullivan is Lead Artist at Animated Paradise Studios. He takes a vacation after falling into a slump when his lucky pen goes missing. His vacation just so happens to occur when the studio acquires the rights to Bendy the Dancing Demon, and while his boss would have liked him to work on a new series of cartoons with the characters James is no good as he is now. Four months later he returns to find reality and fantasy beginning to blend because of a botched attempt to seize glory...





	Bendy & The Drawn Realm

“What do you mean you quit?! We just scooped up the rights to the Bendy cartoons at a steal price!”

_ I’m not happy with my work. I just don’t feel joy in it anymore... _

“The characters only come alive when you draw them. Our other artists have tried, they can’t draw them the way you do. Don’t go…”

_ A character is as alive as the artist wants them to be. Don’t draw the way I do, draw them your way. _

“James, you once said that every character you draw is like your own child. Are you just going to abandon all of your kids like this?”

_ I can’t live up to their expectations of me as I am now. I can’t draw them the way they deserve. _

“A slump! You’re just in a slump! Don’t quit because of something like that, just… just take a vacation! Yeah, a vacation to take a load off and refresh yourself! We’ll put your toons on the backburner until you’re up to drawing them again!”

_ I apologize ahead of time if I take my sweet time. I won’t let you publish cartoons that I’m not proud of. Definitely if I can’t find my lucky pen... _

“Sorry James… but I have bigger plans for the magic in this pen… I’ll capitalize on the fame Joey Drew Studios couldn’t…”

**_4 Months Later..._ **

A young man with messy brown hair and glasses got out of a black Impala in a parking lot. He was dressed in black loafers, blue jeans with a black belt through the loops, a red button-up dress shirt, and a simple watch on his right wrist. With tired eyes he looked up at the gate before him that read “Animated Paradise Studios”. He let out a heavy sigh walking to the gate to scan a badge on the reader there.

“Welcome back from vacation, Lead Artist James L. Sullivan.” a woman’s voice spoke as the gate opened.

“Not sure if it’s good to be back yet.” he mumbled entering the grounds.

He entered the main building to find it neat and tidy, but no one was around despite the doors being unlocked. James proceeded down the hall and found pictures of Bendy and his other cast members on the walls. Something was off with them though.

“I’ve been gone some time… makes sense they’d get someone else to do it.” he sighed brushing off the bad vibes it gave him… and when he continued on Bendy’s eyes followed him.

He made his way up to his old office on the fourth floor to find that door was still locked. James then reached into his back pocket pulling out a key unlocking it. Evidently no one had been inside since he left for vacation because there was dust and cobwebs all over the place. The only thing standing out… was a clean spot on his desk with a note that looked fresh waiting for him. He lifted it and the writing was smeared and smudged but still legible if you tried enough…

**_We missed you,_ **

**_Why did you leave for so long, daddy? He tried to give us life while you were away… they told us it was okay, but all it led to was pain. It hurt so much, we decided we were better off bad. I stole the pen from him and put it in your desk drawer. End our pain, daddy. -Your Children_ **

“Pen?” James questioned opening the center drawer to find an ink pen inside bearing a red handle and old-fashioned head.

James picked it up and rubbed the handle as a tear came to his eye. He knew this pen. It was his lucky pen, the one he thought he lost. He didn’t know what the letter meant, but he was happy to be reunited with the missing part of his hand. He carefully tucked it into his front pocket to be sure he didn’t lose it. With a smile on his face he made his way to the other end of the building to the boss’s room - Tyler Miller’s Office. The door was cracked and cartoons seemed to be playing from a TV inside, Tyler’s standard pastime while doing paperwork. He knocked and then entered to find Tyler’s chair turned around with cigar smoke rising from the other side.

“Tyler. I’m back… and sorry I never returned any of your calls.” James spoke to the chair.

“You really did take your time, Sully.” a voice spoke when the chair whirled around revealing Bendy with a cigar in his mouth startling James.

“Bendy…? What’s going on here? You’re a cartoon.” James asked him.

“I  _ was _ a cartoon, Sully. Your good buddy Tyler brought me to life… but he tried to shackle my potential.  _ Our _ potential.” Bendy grinned giving a nod to behind James.

James turned around and Boris knocked James out with a boxing glove on a spring. The last thing he remembered before it got hazy was Bendy saying “Sweet dreams, Sully”. When James came to he found himself in a room with no doors or windows. The walls were decorated with countless of cartoons he’d done in the past with Bendy cartoons mixed in. Before him was a drawing desk with a massive stack of fresh paper on it along with ink refills for his pen. When he moved a rattle alarmed him to the shackle on his right foot tying him to the desk. The radio on the nearby stand began making static as he got to his feet holding his head.

“What happened to me…?”

“Rise and shine, Sully. You’ve got a job to do.” Bendy spoke through the radio.

“What job?” James asked him.

“Don’t play dumb. I know you’ve got the pen. You’re gonna draw  _ me _ , and all my other pals. You’re gonna draw our adventures and escapades…  _ for the rest of your life _ . You can’t escape, so don’t bother trying. So get to drawing…  _ no _ breaks...” Bendy answered.

Bendy began laughing maniacally as the radio turned back to static. James sat down at the desk and instantly got writer’s block. It occurred to him that he knew next to nothing about Bendy and his group. The radio static began to clear as he tried to think of a scenario.

“James. Is that you?” a voice spoke through the radio.

“Tyler?!” James gasped.

“Sh, keep it down. Do you want him to hear you?” Tyler shushed him.

“Who? Bendy?” James asked trying to be quieter.

“First, let me apologize for stealing your pen.” Tyler replied.

“What happened while I was gone?” James asked him.

“I didn’t just get the rights to Bendy… I also got a special machine that could bring the characters to life. Something happened… and reality began to meld with the cartoons.” Tyler explained.

“So that rumor about Joey Drew Studios was true?” James asked.

“Listen, James, your pen is special. Whatever it draws becomes real because the two realms have twisted together. You can’t let Bendy get his hands on it.” Tyler warned him.

“How can I trust you after what you did?” James asked him.

“Tyler… are you using my radio without permission again…?” a woman’s voice spoke in the background as a whip snap could be heard.

“No, no, just trying to find a good station! James, get out of there and find Alice. She’s the only one opposed to Bendy’s plan. If you can forgive me… please help…? I’m not a masochist...” Tyler panicked before the radio returned to static.

“What my pen draws becomes real…?” James mumbled looking at his foot shackle.

He rolled his eyes at the preposterous thought. Of course, everything that was happening all pointed at this not being some fever dream. James felt stupid doing it, but he drew a key to his shackle on the paper. To his shock the paper began to glow as a golden key materialized from where he’d drawn. He picked it up and used it to free his leg, much to his amazement. That just left finding a way out of the current room. Wondering if it’d work he stuffed a few ink refills into his shirt pocket, folded a bunch of the paper putting it in his back pocket, and rushed to a wall swatting the pictures off of it. In a hurry be began to draw a door. In a flash of light the door then began to force itself into existence on the wall as the radio static cleared again.

“Sully, I know it was a little harsh of me to say no breaks, but did you really have to go and unchain yourself? Leave that room… and I guarantee you’ll have a devil of a time.” Bendy warned him.

“I think Tyler didn’t tell you this studio’s golden rule: Respect the Hand that Draws.” James scowled before leaving the room coming out into a messed up hallway.

He cautiously began exploring the hall and hid peeking when he saw a bunch of goblin-esque characters holding crowbars patrolling. James remembered these characters. They were among his first villainous characters ever drawn: Grumps, they were called. They have one desire and that’s to destroy anything that is not a Grump. You can tame them with meat and fine wine though, which was obviously how Bendy was controlling them. Sneaking around them he eventually found a stairwell downward. “ **_Bendy isn’t our father_ ** ” was stained on the wall in ink as he made his way down.

On the lower floor there were signs of a struggle. There was a nailed bat laying near a puddle of ink and James carefully picked it up in case a Grump spotted him. It had the weight of a bat, but it certainly didn’t feel like a real bat in his grip. He explored the floor with bat at the ready to find torture rooms here and there with massacred cartoons of his inside. There were countless Boris clones torturing the ones that hadn’t perished yet. He heard dragging and then hid behind a pillar as a Boris went by dragging a devil-horned girl in a sailor school uniform that James recognized in an instant. It was the very first character that he ever drew: Devil Horn Girl. She was never in a cartoon but could always be found doodled on his storyboards, “helping with the presentation” as James had put it. She looked worse for wear bleeding ink from her head. A fury rose in James and he charged slamming his bat into the back of Boris’s skull splattering his head all over the wall making the body fall spurting ink all over the floor from his body.

“Daddy…? You’re here…?” Devil Horn Girl whimpered weakly as she reached for his hand.

“I’m here.” James smiled helping her stand showing she barely reaches his chest in height.

“Alice and I were sabotaging the ducts… when we got spotted… I lured him so she could get away.” she told him as he helped her walk.

“Where is Alice at? Tyler said I need to find her.” James asked her.

“Silly daddy… you can draw a door leading anywhere you want… just toss water on the door once we’re through so they can’t follow us...” Devil Horn Girl giggled.

“All right.” James nodded and began to draw a new door on the nearby wall.

When the door formed he carried her through coming out into what looked like a stage area. Sitting on a seat nearby was a glass of water. James took it and chucked it at the door causing it to begin dissolving. He was then whirled around and hugged by Alice.

“You’re safe! I was afraid that Bendy had gotten you!” Alice cheered.

“So, do you want to bring me up to speed on everything that Bendy’s been trying to do?” James asked her.

“Yes, but I’d like to attend to Devil Horn’s injuries first. I’d have been caught and tortured if not for her.” Alice nodded.

In another part of the warped space Bendy was furious comically huffing a cigar from the start all the way down to the butt before spitting it at one of two Boris clone’s face. He went to throw an axe making both cower, but relented at the last second angrily slamming it into his desk getting it stuck.

“I don’t care how you simpletons do it… get me Sully, or get me Angel! Preferably both! Use whatever you have to, got it?!” Bendy ordered with skulls for eyes and both nodded before scrambling out the door.

“It’s hard to get good help these days isn’t it…?” a devil woman asked as she stepped out from the dark.

“What are you doing here? I told you to keep Tyler locked up tight.” Bendy questioned her with a scowl.

“Bendy, Bendy, Bendy… you’re overstressing yourself. James will draw you soon enough. Why, he won’t have a choice when I’m through with Tyler.” she assured him while massaging his shoulders.

“You sure about that? Don’t underestimate an artist, especially one like James. Make him angry while he’s got that pen on him and it won’t be pretty.” Bendy warned her.

“The matter then becomes how we get the pen from him. With the machine active it doesn’t matter what pen he uses. We’ll become a true part of the real world soon enough...” she smirked devilishly.

“Yeah… until then we need James…” Bendy huffed lighting another cigar.


End file.
